narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique
|image=Remotemanifestation.jpg |kanji=遠隔チャクラ 現れ術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Enkaku Chakura Araware no Jutsu |literal english=Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique |english tv=Isolated Form Production |viz manga=Remote Manifestation |parent jutsu= |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Hiden, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Gaoh Minazuki, Asu Rashoujin, Ukyo Hara, Garyo Kanakura, Namino Majikina, Geryon, Eligos, Orias, Hojo Senryo, Daiochan Tokisada, Shuten Dōji, Sun Wukong (SahaTo), Shikizaki Hyuga, Birusu Uchiha |hand signs=Abhaya Mudra, |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The was once used by the Minazuki clan ages ago. The clan was only one branch of the Revered Paths of the Consecrated Blood Grail whose names were filled with grace and dignity. Each clan of this council demonstrated a fine tune manipulation of chakra whether it was through inherited skill or through intensive training regiments. In any case, the technique produced a profound change across the clans and even in the performance arts. In an unbelievable feat, members of the Revered Paths of the Consecrated Blood Grail would spar amongst other nations without so much as utilizing a finger. The ability itself was once considered to be the zenith of chakra manipulation and was originally a mystery that was everlastingly impenetrable. A user initiates this technique by spinning their chakra in a helical motion while gradually increasing its celerity until the user reaches the maximum level of velocity. From there, the user projects his/her chakra from their tenketsu and from each of his tenketsu his chakra erupts forth and simultaneously spreads into the surrounding area and then fuses with atmospheric natural energy. Now, this feat in itself requires highly precise chakra control however, this is only the beginning of a majestic technique. Though as it is explained here, the technique was highly dangerous and wasn't perfected despite the numerous generations of practitioners until now. Despite it's mysterious origins, the technique has been passed down through the generations of the technique's keepers. Each user of this technique had developed their own method of utilizing the sacred teachings through either insignificant tasks or through the art of combat. Overview The range of this technique is solely in relation to one’s own chakra manipulation and maximum chakra output. This does not mean a user with an exceedingly amount of chakra will be capable of using this technique at a great degree. Actually, it’s quite the opposite. From there, the user’s chakra will be lingering in the air however, they will be able to mold as they please. As easy it as it may sound, this is the equivalent to manifesting a or into what most would say, “thin air” from just using the chakra in the atmosphere without the need for a physical. Creating techniques from the atmospheric chakra is a completely different ball game as the difficulty level may prove to difficult even for the most elite of shinobi. At it's heart, the Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique is one that is a portent full of possible danger. The secret behind the technique refining chakra control to such an extent, as user could potentially alter the vibrational frequency of their chakra to the point to where it turns into but not limited to sound or even an extremely low frequency wave. It should be noted that this technique would take years or potentially decades to completely master though once it is; it would be an extremely valuable tool in a shinobi's arsenal. Prerequisites Before even researching this technique, one must be highly proficient at controlling their flow of chakra, chakra absorption and helical rotation of chakra both clockwise/counter clockwise respectively. Once those preliminary bases are covered, then one can begin to learn this technique. One must also have the grasp of shape manipulation as well in order to progress to more advanced techniques. This technique must be learned in a very strict setting through various stages and each level requires a certain amount of time invested in it in order to progress to the next step. For example, the novice level the training time ranges from eight months to a year, however this varies on the users prior experience in chakra manipulation. Eventually, as one moves through the ranks, the level of chakra control either becomes slightly easier if enough time is put into the earlier progressions or exceedingly difficult. Novice Level At the novice level, this technique will sometimes expel all of the users chakra into the atmosphere leaving the user drained and ready to be absorbed by the opponent. Or one the other hand, the user may expel hardly any at all and thus is the first stage of this technique. Failure and success are both but a small part of the initial training phase. Confidence is key. Once expelled improperly, absorbing the chakra again may prove nearly impossible due to the amount of concentration needed to expel it in the first place. The strain may cause hemorrhaging, high levels of frustration which will affect the heart and fatigue on a small scale. Their tenketsu may also be damaged as well without proper rest. Once the user can properly expel spiritual and physical energy required for a basic technique, then the second stage may commence. In short, to graduate this level, the user is required to emit a proper amount of chakra for the technique they wish to use either in intervals or in one powerful force akin to the Repulsion Technique. However this is not the intended purpose even though doing so is highly useful. *Training: Eight Months- One Year Intermediate Level At the intermediate level, the user is already capable of expelling their chakra albeit with some difficulty. However, absorbing it still proves slightly difficult. The user has now put in enough time of expelling the desired chakra though this stage requires creating a destination for the said chakra. Expelling their chakra should prove to have no difficulty in it at all. With this stage, the chakra requires a destination. Selecting a destination is quite arduous due to the spiritual and physical energies of the chakra being strained. For example, Kamui is a technique that is directed and has a destination via eyesight. In a sense, those with a gifted eyesight can brush through this stage in roughly third of the time. By focusing your eyesight on a destination, the user can expel their predetermined amount of chakra to that relative location. This level also grants the user a passive ability of chakra redirection. Any source of foreign chakra that is headed towards the user, they can then expel it into any desired location whether the object is organic or completely inorganic. By close examination, the users wraps a thin layer of their chakra around the foreign chakra to successfully expel it. *Time in training: One Year- Three Years Advanced Level Here at the advanced level, the user is proficient with expelling their chakra and reabsorbing it with no difficulty at all. The user then moves toward performing the chakra expelling while in a combat situation (i.e. attacking or while being attacked) and the area of effect. Similar to the master level, the user is able to form will based constructs based on their spiritual energy being ejected into the surrounding atmosphere. However, the constructs formed will be moderate in density and their appearance will unsightly for the time being or until the user progresses with it. Not only does the user need to expel it quickly and efficiently, they will also focus on altering the vibration frequency of the said chakra. This is done through forced vibration. *Time in training: Three Years- Four Years Master Level At the master level, the user has mastered the basics of the technique and more advanced mechanisms of this technique. This includes expelling, reabsorbing, the area of effect and performing this portion while in a combat situation. A master level user begins on molding the chakra to create their techniques. This portion normally takes decades to master. Also their distance and speed of projecting their chakra vastly increases. They are even capable of molding their chakra into a physical form, such as weapons, barriers and various other constructs based upon the users will. In addition to the physical manifestation of the chakra weapons, adept users who are able to convert their chakra into their absorption properties are able to combine them with this technique. With this form of absorption chakra in the air, the opponent is actually able to inhale it thusly absorbing their chakra from the inside of their body. This same ability could be used in conjunction with users of the powerful Dust Release techniques. *Training: Ten Years-Thirty Years Drawbacks The chakra that exudates is very well capable of being absorbed again. However, opponents in the area are capable of absorbing the chakra as well. This makes this technique extremely dangerous to inexperienced shinobi as the loss of chakra may resort in complete exhaustion. So practitioners of this technique would have to worry about users that excel in chakra absorption techniques. Trivia This technique is the prelude to Gaoh Minazuki’s Gushkin-banda: Hoju and the more advanced Gushkin-banda: Nakora. It also has various applications in nearly of all of the The Path Gold Alignment techniques. Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Free Use